Dating Riku
by Nebyura
Summary: RikuxSora: porque salir con Riku, no es tarea fácil. Mini relatos Sora's POV
1. Ex novia

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen…. Y Kami sabrá porque es así.

Dating Riku

Capítulo uno: ex-novia

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Nunca pensé que Riku correspondería a los sentimientos que descubrí tenía hacia él al regresar a Destiny Islands, especialmente porque un par de meses después de nuestro retorno él empezó a salir con Kairi.

Su relación no duró demasiado pero dejaba claro cuales eran las preferencias de Riku. Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando una tarde en la playa tomo mi rostro con su mano y me acerco a él para darme un tímido pero delicioso beso.

Nos hicimos novios de inmediato y Kairi lo entendió a la perfección, jamas nos ha reclamado ni reprochado. Creo que ella lo sabía incluso antes que nosotros. Nos apoya y nos comprende y nos sigue brindando su amistad.

Todo debería estar bien pero no lo termino de sentir así. Cuando los tres caminamos juntos de regreso de la escuela puedo escuchar los murmullos de la gente reprobando nuestra relación, lamentándose por la pobre EX-NOVIA y sobre todo despreciando a aquel que separó a una "hermosa pareja"

Una solitaria lágrima recorre mi mejilla al escuchar estos comentarios pero Riku me abraza y elimina su rastro con un beso. Entonces recuerdo que solo me importa él.

---

Reviewers???


	2. Contacto físico

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen…. Pero algún día me los robaré.

Dating Riku

Capítulo dos: contacto físico

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Cuando salimos a pasear por el pueblo o cuando estamos en la playa con los demás nos tomamos de la mano todo el tiempo. Nuestros dedos se entrelazan como señal de nuestra relación y no se separan a menos que sea totalmente necesario.

A veces paso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros o lo abrazo por la cintura cuando vamos de regreso a casa y puedo sentir un ligero sobresalto de su parte. Algunas veces, luego de caminar un rato mas, se suelta de mi abrazo sutilmente y vuelve a tomarme de la mano.

Me detengo de repente cuando lo hace y le preguntó el porqué. La respuesta siempre es la misma: un beso en mi mejilla, pone su brazo en mis hombros y me dice un "vamos, se nos hará tarde". Unos metros después estamos solo tomados de las manos.

Sé que Riku nunca ha sido fanático del contacto físico, sé lo difícil que es para él permitir que alguien más lo toque, que invadan su "espacio vital" como llama él a la distancia de medio metro que le gusta tener a su alrededor.

Me aferro a su brazo y beso su mejilla. Riku sonríe y me abraza. Sabe que para mí el contacto físico es vital y se esfuerza por darme gusto, aunque sea unos cuantos pasos. Y es en esos segundos, que puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo envolviéndome, que se que todo vale la pena.

---

Reviewers x fa!


	3. Expresar sentimientos

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen….Pero seguiré intentando robarlos.

Dating Riku

Capítulo tres: expresar sentimientos

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestra isla a observar el atardecer, me gusta recargarme en su hombro y depositar pequeños besos en su cuello, y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo quiero. El solo sonríe y dice que él también.

Cuando nos llamamos por teléfono para contarnos nuestros días, en aquellas contadas ocasiones que no pudimos vernos, siempre me despido diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañé. El siempre me responde que me ha echado de menos también.

Cuando le pregunto porque insiste en acompañarme siempre a casa como si fuera una chica que no puede defenderse, siempre se sonroja al admitir que desea pasar minutos extras a mi lado para luego añadir que soy tan despistado que podría perderme.

Cuando partí con Donald y Goofy, para ayudar a Leon con un problema que tenía con Merlín, no me extrañó que solo me deseara un buen viaje y que encargara a mis compañeros que cuidaran bien de mi.

Lo extraño, pero a la vez maravilloso, fue cuando al volver una semana después, corrió a abrazarme en cuanto puse un pie en la arena y no paró de decirme cuanto me ama y cuanto me había extrañado. Fue hermoso que lo primero que escuche al regresar fueran los sentimientos que Riku tiene para mí.

---

Reviewers onegai!


	4. Tiempo libre

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen…. Y tal vez sea mejor así.

Capítulo cuatro: tiempo libre

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Al terminar la escuela me gusta pasar la tarde con Riku, pasear con el por la playa, comer un helado de sal marina, inclusive hacer la tarea, que el tanto insiste no debo de dejar de hacer... como si el elegido de la Keyblade necesitara de las matemáticas para salvar los mundos.

Los fines de semana practicamos con las espadas en las mañanas, ninguno de nosotros quiere oxidarse en la batalla, no volveremos a dejar que nuestras islas corran peligro. Por las tardes vamos al cine o con Kairi a tomar un café.

Creí que Riku disfrutaba pasar su tiempo libre conmigo, incluso pensé que lo hacía tanto como yo. Pero cuando las vacaciones de verano llegaron y el decidió conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería me desconcerté.

Con la excusa de pasar un tiempo separados para no hartarnos mutuamente, logra que me marche del lugar haciendo un puchero. No voy a verlo en la semana y por las tardes invento mil excusas para no verlo.

Al terminar la primera semana me escondo en "el lugar secreto" y dejo que mis lágrimas corran. Me sorprendo al sentir un abrazo que deposita en mi mano un paquete de mis chocolates favoritos y al Riku decirme al oído que extraña estar conmigo no puedo evitar volver a sonreír.

--------

Read and review!!


	5. Cumplir expectativas

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pero seguiré trabajando por cambiarlo alguna vez.

Dating Riku

Capítulo cinco: cumplir las expectativas

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Al regresar a casa luego de la batalla con Xemnas nos golpeo una dura realidad: habíamos estado ausentes un año entero, nos habíamos atrasado un año en la escuela, y nuestros padres no estaban nada felices al respecto.

Al regresar a la escuela descubrí que había varias cosas que ya había olvidado y me costó un tiempo volver a acostumbrarme a los exámenes y las tareas. Afortunadamente mi madre comprendió y no me reprendió duramente cuando reprobé un par de materias el primer periodo.

Pero justo después de esa entrega comenzaron a aparecer las ojeras de Riku. Sus padres soñaban con que se convirtiera pronto en un gran doctor y presionaban a su hijo para que recuperara, lo que ellos llamaban, el tiempo perdido.

Riku soportaba la presión estoicamente, se esforzaba por estar a la altura de las expectativas de sus padres. Cumplía con todas las tareas, prestaba siempre atención en clase, obtenía buenas calificaciones en los exámenes; aunque necesitara sacrificar horas de sueño para lograrlo.

Pasados los exámenes finales, vamos a la playa a comer unos helados juntos. Riku se recarga en mi hombro, me sorprende su señal de cariño. Lo miro y tengo que reprimir las ganas de reír al notar que se ha quedado dormido. Acaricio su cabello suavemente mientras velo por el descanso de mi lindo niño.

-----

Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sus reviewers.


	6. Enfermedades contagiosas

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece y no recibo nada por escribir aquí, salvo sus lindos revius… y eso todo lo que quiero. Gracias a todos.

Dating Riku

Capítulo seis: enfermedades contagiosas

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Una de mis pocas motivaciones para ir a la escuela, es saber que veré a Riku ahí. Así que cuando la profesora anunció que le había dado varicela y se ausentaría por una semana, entré en pánico de inmediato.

Después de la escuela fui a su casa a visitarlo, con el pretexto de llevarle los apuntes de la clase, pero su madre no me permitía verlo. Le dije que no me importaba contagiarme pero ella me respondió que Riku se pondría muy triste si eso sucedía.

No insistí más pero la tarde siguiente le llevé caramelos junto con los apuntes de las clases del día. Y así diariamente pasaba a su casa a dejarle la tarea del día y algo dulce que le recordara que lo amaba.

Por las noches lo llamaba por teléfono para desearle dulces sueños, él me decía que me mantuviera lejos de problemas mientras él no estaba ahí y yo le pedía que se recuperaba pronto pues lo extrañaba demasiado.

El lunes llegué temprano a la escuela y me recosté en mi banca a dormir, había sido un fin de semana triste y aburrido. Entonces sentí un beso en mi oreja. Levanté el rostro y Riku atrapó mis labios en un beso que anunciaba su regreso.

---

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Ja na!


	7. Entrenamiento de Blitzball

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes por un rato.

Dating Riku

Capítulo siete: entrenamiento de blitzball (*)

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Cuando Tidus, la estrella del equipo escolar de blitzball, se lesionó una semana antes de la final, todo el equipo enloqueció. Al mirar los ojos suplicantes de Wakka para que me uniera al equipo no pude negarme a entrar e intentar sustituirlo.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no practicaba este deporte, por lo que tuve que dedicar las tardes enteras a practicar con los muchachos. Riku se iba a casa pero volvía al terminar el entrenamiento para acompañarme hasta la casa. Yo iba tan cansado que hablaba poco, pero él no se quejaba.

Finalmente llegó el día, mi nivel de juego no era tan bueno como lo fue antes de nuestro viaje y por supuesto no era nada comparado con el nivel de Tidus. La gente de la afición clamaba por su jugador estrella, Wakka me decía que los ignorara pero no podía hacerlo.

Perdíamos por un punto y faltaba solo un minuto. El público pedía que me sacaran y entrara Tidus. La presión era asfixiante. Pero una voz desde la tribuna me inspiró a continuar. Riku en la primera fila mirándome, sonriéndome, inspirándome para hacer el tiro que empató el partido.

En el tiempo extra Wakka hizo la anotación que nos llevó a la victoria, y si bien fue agradable cargar la copa de campeones; el mejor premio fue el dulce beso con el que me felicitó mi único admirador dentro y fuera de la cancha.

-----

(*) Se que en el KH nunca mencionan que jueguen Blitzball como tal, solo nos mencionan a Tidus y Wakka entretenidos con su "juego de pelota" pero los que jugamos FFX sabemos que se trata de Blitzball.

Los reviewers inspiran a actualizar puntualmente!


	8. Películas de terror

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen…. Pero si me los regalan de cumpleaños no me quejo.

Dating Riku

Capítulo ocho: películas de terror

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Una vez más discutimos frente a la taquilla del único cine de la isla. Riku quiere ver la nueva película de terror, de alienígenas y monstros. Yo prefiero ver una de acción que pronto se ira de la cartelera, de persecuciones y traficantes.

Riku intenta hacerme ceder apelando a mi orgullo, haciendo burla de que soy miedoso. Pero esta vez no voy a caer. Finalmente dejamos la decisión a la suerte, aventamos una moneda al aire y al mirar el resultado no puedo evitar una mueca de decepción.

Entramos a la sala con nuestra dotación de palomitas. Las luces se apagan y yo suplico a los dioses que pase rápido. Riku pasa su brazo por mi hombro y me acerca a él. Las imágenes en la pantalla me atemorizan pero siento a Riku a mi lado protegiéndome.

La función termina y paseamos por la playa antes de volver a casa. Creí haber olvidado la película pero al estar en mi cama por la noche no puedo dejar de sobresaltarme con cada sonido cuyo origen no puedo distinguir en la oscuridad. Trato de esconderme de ellos bajo las sábanas.

Un golpecito en mi ventana casi me arranca un grito de terror. Lentamente me asomo para distinguir a Riku entrando por el balcón. "Sabía que no podrías dormir" Lo miro con disgusto fingido, casi podría jurar que las películas de terror son un pretexto para dormir conmigo.

----

No olviden comentar. Ja na!


	9. Pareja de baile

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts siguen sin pertenecerme… aunque ver al Barça y a los Pumas campeones hacen que pueda soportar el hecho.

Dating Riku

Capítulo nueve: pareja de baile

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Nos detenemos mientras caminamos a la cafetería, un cartel llama nuestra atención. En un par de semanas, se realizará el baile de de fin de cursos. Este evento me llena de emoción pero Riku hace una mueca de disgusto, bailar nunca ha sido de sus actividades favoritas.

Durante el almuerzo Kairi nos propone bailar una pieza con cada uno, en la escuela aun ignoran nuestra relación y no queremos levantar sospechas. Riku le recuerda su fobia por el baile pero insiste en que nuestra amiga y yo bailemos juntos esa noche.

Riku pasa por mí, lleva un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca ligeramente ajustada con una corbata de moño desatada color marino. Me da un beso en la mejilla y me propone al oído ir a otro lugar donde estemos solos. La tentación es demasiada pero Kairi nos espera y no puedo dejarla plantada.

Llegamos los tres juntos a la escuela, la música se escucha aun antes de entrar, las luces de colores recorren la pista y tras dejar a Riku cómodamente sentado cerca de las botanas, Kairi y yo nos dirigimos a bailar.

Bailamos casi toda la noche hasta que el ritmo cambia: una canción lenta. Ella se detiene y se aleja. Antes de que pueda preguntarle porque Riku toma mi mano. Bailamos solo una pieza, a media luz, con mi cabeza en su pecho, y sé que todo es perfecto.

----

Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos!


	10. Pelear mis batallas

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen… pero esta historia es mía mía mía!

Dating Riku

Capítulo diez: pelear mis batallas

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Cuando a la salida de la escuela escucho a Rai insinuar que Kairi es una "zorra" no puedo contenerme y lo golpeo. Mi amiga lo rechazó hace algunas semanas y al parecer había estado hablando mal de ella. Yo no iba a permitirlo.

Habría sido una pelea fácil si Rai no hubiera llorado para que Seiffer interviniera. Pelear con dos contrincantes no es algo nuevo pero no es igual pelear con la keyblade contra algunos Heartless que pelear con los puños con los bravucones de la escuela.

Me distraje un segundo al ver que Riku se acercaba. Seiffer aprovechó para golpearme en la cara y tirarme. Rai iba a patearme en el suelo pero Riku lo hizo caer en un segundo. Me levanté rápidamente para enfrentar a Seiffer, pero con un gesto de superioridad dijo que lo arreglaríamos después.

Riku me pregunta si me encuentro bien mientras examina el moretón que se me hizo en la mejilla. Lo miró un poco molesto y me marcho reclamándole que podría haberme defendido solo, y que él lo sabe perfectamente.

Mas tarde me siento en la playa no me doy cuenta que Riku ha llegado hasta que parado atrás de mi dice: "Se que eres fuerte, pero no iba a quedarme viendo como te lastiman." Lo detengo con un beso antes que se marche. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

------

Tome prestados a los chicos de Twilight Town, espero no les moleste. De lo contrario, se aceptan quejas en los reviewers. Ja na!


	11. Siguiente nivel

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen… pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos.

Dating Riku

Capítulo once: siguiente nivel

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Han pasado ya varios días y yo no he podido sacarme de la cabeza aquella insinuación que Riku me hizo el día del baile de graduación. ¿Era solo una manera de escapar del baile o tenían algún significado extra sus palabras?

Nos hemos besado muchas veces, nuestras manos han recorrido la piel expuesta al sol e incluso cuando hemos estado a solas, en nuestra isla o en su recámara, una indiscreta mano se ha colado por debajo de la ropa acariciando la espalda o la cintura.

Nunca he estado con una chica y ni tampoco con un chico, y hasta donde tengo entendido, Riku tampoco. Y aunque nos habíamos declarado nuestros sentimientos nunca había pensado en Riku de esa manera. Hasta ahora.

Riku se acerca a mí y me tira en la arena al notar que estoy perdido en mis pensamientos. Cuando me cuestiona acerca de ellos mis mejillas enrojecen y con muchos esfuerzos logro decirle lo que me tiene preocupado.

Mirándome a los ojos me dice que me desea pero que aun no está preparado para llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel y espera que no decepcionarme. Sonrió mientras aliviado confieso tampoco estar listo. Acordamos esperar y juntos recorrer las etapas que le quedan a nuestra relación.

---

Lamento la demora al subir este capítulo, tuve un fin de semana agitado. No olviden comentar.


	12. Separación

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen… de otra manera habría matado a un protagonista al final para darle más dramatismo.

Dating Riku

Capítulo doce: separación

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

He repasado los acontecimientos de los últimos días una y otra vez. Me he esforzado por recordar cada palabra dicha, cada gesto, cada momento de las últimas semanas y aún así no puedo encontrar una respuesta.

Sé que mi comportamiento no es siempre ejemplar, se que a veces puedo ser infantil y puedo llegar a tener un par de actitudes egoístas. Pero ninguna de mis faltas era tan mala para haber provocado tal nivel de enojo en Riku.

Su trato se había vuelto áspero las últimas semanas, hasta Kairi lo había notado. Yo me negaba a aceptarlo, excusándolo y tratando de dar razones. Una pelea con sus padres, la presión en la escuela, incluso llegé a sospechar que era culpa de Ansem.

Pero cuando esta mañana me dio el mismo trato despectivo de nuestro reencuentro en Hollow Bastion no pude aguantarlo más. Respiré hondamente y le reclamé todo: las palabras frías, su actitud distante, su trato hiriente y falta de una razón para ello.

Riku no esperaba eso. Pero Riku, siendo Riku, no iba a quedarse sin contestar. Las palabras cada vez eran más fuertes, subían su tono hasta convertirse en gritos y después solo el sonido de los pasos que nos llevaban por caminos opuestos.

CONTINUARA...?

-----

Este capítulo fue reemplazado. La trama es la misma pero corregí el estilo para seguir en primera persona como hasta entonces. Disculpen la molestia.


	13. Perdón

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen… pero serían un bonito regalo de "whatever"

Dating Riku

Capítulo trece: perdón

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Conozco a Riku desde hacía mucho tiempo como para saber que tan orgulloso es o que tan difícil había sido para él pedirme que hablaramos. Por eso fui considerado y acepté su petición sin dar demasiadas largas al asunto.

Nos encontramos el viernes después de comer en nuestra isla privada. El sol había disminuido pero Riku había corrido para no llegar tarde por lo que una delgada capa de sudor se había formado en su frente. Se veía más guapo de lo que recordaba, aunque no lo quería aceptar ese momento.

Riku se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna por unos minutos. Cuando sentía que no aguantaría mas el silencio Riku solamente dijo "lo siento". Miré como una lágrima recorría su mejilla y no soporté más. Lo envolví entre mis brazos mientras él no dejaba de llorar.

Problemas en su casa, problemas en la escuela, problemas en su trabajo de medio tiempo y un par de actitudes posesivas de mi parte le habían hecho perder la paciencia. Se disculpó un millón de veces, hasta que con un beso lo hice callar.

Nos despedimos a la puerta de mi casa. El abrazo es más largo y más efusivo que normalmente. Y soy yo el que derrama una lágrima ahora, una lágrima de alegría, al escuchar a mi niño decirme al oído que la vida sin mí no volvería a tener sentido.

-----

Este capítulo quedo escrito en tiempo record… de mi cuaderno de borradores a la idea final en menos de media hora, se escribió prácticamente solo. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar.


	14. Derecho a réplica

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen… de otra manera no perdería la motivación.

Dating Riku

Capítulo catorce: derecho a réplica

Salir con Sora no es fácil. Después de haber vagado en el Reino de la Oscuridad y regresado al camino de la luz, cualquier otro reto debería ser sencillo. Pero salir con Sora definitivamente no lo es.

Sora necesita que le demuestres a cada segundo que lo quieres. Necesita que lo beses y lo abraces sin importar quien esté enfrente, sin importar el lugar y sin importar si te sientes incómodo con las muestras físicas de afecto.

Sora quiere saber lo que hago a cada instante, quiere ir a todos los lugares juntos y hacer todas las actividades posibles juntos. Claro que si lo invitan a hacer algo más divertido o a visitar algún mundo de nuevo, no dudará en dejarme esperándolo en casa.

Sora quiere que vayamos a bailar, que le compre regalos, que le escriba cartas y que le recuerde lo que siento por él de formas innovadoras o se molestará y escribirá lo "difícil que es salir conmigo" en su diario, sin darme ningún derecho a réplica.

Sora puede ser extremadamente posesivo e infantil. Y a veces creo que espera de mí más de lo que está dispuesto a dar. Pero vivir a su lado, es la más emocionante y extraordinaria aventura que jamás podría pedir.

Sonrío al terminar de leer la página. Riku no debió leer mi diario solo porque dejé mi mochila en su casa. "Y no puedo creer cuanto he llegado a querer a este niño" leo al voltear la página. Tal vez debería olvidar mi mochila más seguido.

---

El bajo rating del capítulo pasado y el exceso de trabajo son culpables de la tardanza… una disculpa a las personas que siguen esta historia.

El capítulo 12 fue reemplazado, la trama es la misma pero corregí el estilo para ir con el mismo tipo de narrativa en toda la historia. Ja na!


	15. Subir de peso

No hablo japonés, ni cobro en yenes o dólares, así que es bastante probable que Kingdom Hearts no me pertenezca…. Aunque sigo esperando el milagro.

Dating Riku

Capítulo quince: subir de peso

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

No acostumbro comer demasiados chocolates, pero los que Aerith me envió hace un par de días son irresistibles. Su sabor es tan bueno que me llevo unos cuantos a la escuela para comerlos en el almuerzo, y entre clases, y de regreso a casa y cuando estoy en la playa.

Riku me mira comer uno y me dice en tono burlón que voy a engordar si sigo comiendo tantos. Al principio creo que lo dice en venganza a mi negativa a compartirle uno, pero cuando a la mañana siguiente no puedo subirme los jeans después de bañarme, me atemorizo por completo.

Lucho con ellos durante algunos minutos, pero se niegan a pasar de mi cadera. Riku llega a mi casa porque veríamos una película y yo bajo la cabeza apenado al ser descubierto en esa situación. Mi novio tenía razón respecto a los chocolates y mi peso.

Se acerca con paso lento a mí, con una mano toma mi mentón y me acerca a él para besarme. Puedo sentir su otra mano en mi cintura, mi cuerpo tiembla ante el contacto y entonces, los jeans suben hasta su lugar y Riku se separa de mi.

Me sonrojo, sintiéndome un poco tonto, cuando Riku me hace notar que había dejado el cierre arriba y que no he engordado un gramo. Mi sonrojo se incrementa cuando antes de besarme, me dice al oído que si siento que la ropa me aprieta, el con gusto me ayudara a quitármela.

---

Voy a estar actualizando cada dos semanas, así me la llevo menos presionada, si? No olviden comentar. Ja na!


	16. Fiesta de cumpleaños

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen… de otra manera compraría una casa del otro lado del océano con mis regalías.

Dating Riku

Capítulo dieciséis: fiesta de cumpleaños

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Sabía que Riku se traía algo entre manos, él trataba de ser discreto y habría logrado que no sospechara nada pero Kairi y Selphie no son las personas más confiables para guardar un secreto, mucho menos cuando se trata de, lo que pretendía ser, una fiesta sorpresa.

Cuando el día llegó estaba bastante emocionado. Riku pasó a mi casa y luego de darme un largo y delicioso beso de felicitación, me pidió que lo acompañara hasta su casa, donde supuestamente tenía otra sorpresa para mí.

Abrí la puerta con la mano temblorosa y me quedé mudo cuando todos los reunidos gritaron un "Feliz cumpleaños Sora" al tiempo que Riku encendía las luces. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, todos mis amigos, de todos los mundos que había recorrido estaban ahí.

Donald y Goofy y el rey Mickey y la reina Minnie, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie y Cid, Aladdin y Jasmin, Hercules y Meg, Peter y Wendy, Hayner y los chicos de Twilight Town, Pinocchio y Gepeto y Merlin que traía consigo el libro para visitar a Pooh, incluso estaban Sally y Jack.

Con un gran beso le demuestro a Riku cuanto me ha gustado su sorpresa, una vez que la fiesta termina. Lo abrazo con fuerza y le pregunto al oído que puedo hacer para agradecerle. Riku muerde levemente mi oreja y me dice lo que desea de pago para su cumpleaños; escondo mi sonrojo recargándome en su cuello, tendré que considerar la petición seriamente.

----

¿Qué creen que pidió Riku para su cumple? Yo ya lo tengo pensado pero me gustaría escuchar sus teorías, al igual que sus opiniones de este capítulo. Nos leemos en dos semanas!


	17. Visitas prolongadas

Los personajes de KH no me pertenecen…. 17 capítulos después… snif

Dating Riku

Capítulo diecisiete: visitas prolongadas

Salir con Riku no es fácil. Después de haber peleado con Heartless, Nobodies y restaurado el orden de los mundos, cualquier otro reto debería ser pan comido. Pero salir con Riku definitivamente no lo es.

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, la mayoría de los invitados regresaron a casa. Pero algunos se quedaron unos días para conocer la isla, pasar más tiempo con Kairi, Riku y conmigo o por evitar regresar tan pronto a la vieja rutina.

Fue muy agradable poder mostrarles mi mundo y estar un tiempo más con ellos. Pero una semana después, los últimos rezagados, los chicos de Twilight Town y de Hollow Bastion, estaban listos para regresar a casa. Todos menos uno.

Leon decidió quedarse unos días más. Por alguna razón estaba fascinado por conocer el mundo que había albergado a los héroes de la keyblade y a la última princesa del corazón. Quería conocer cada rincón que hubiera sido importante para nosotros.

Comenzamos a pasar casi todo el tiempo libre juntos y una expresión de inconformidad se marcaba más día a día en el rostro de Riku. Yo sabía lo que significaba y en mi interior no podía evitar reír por ello. Estaba celoso.

Cuando Leon finalmente volvió a casa, prometiendo volver a visitarnos pronto, Riku me abrazó tan fuerte como no recuerdo lo hiciera antes y murmuró un "como si fuera a dejar que te robaran otra vez"

----

Perdonen el retraso, el capítulo ya estaba para la semana pasada pero por problemas técnicos no lo pude subir. La siguiente semana si habrá capítulo como hubiera tocado y luego volvemos a ritmo bisemanal. Ja na!


End file.
